


A Haddock Thing

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Zephink, Zephyr still thinks her brother is a dork, adult incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: "Hey, my parents aren't home." "Your parents are my parents, idiot."
Relationships: Zephyr Haddock/Nuffink Haddock
Kudos: 24





	A Haddock Thing

**Tumblr request for first time/virgin with Zephyr/Nuffink, which I will be calling Zephink from here on in (which I'm specifying so those who wish to can block that as a tag).  
**

**Big obvious warning for copious sibling incest. _Obviously,_ they're adults for the purposes of this fic.**

-HTTYD-

In the process of looking for her boots, Zephyr felt arms snake around her waist, bit back a giggle as a scruffy jaw rubbed against her neck and knew when she turned, she'd find green eyes and messy blond hair.

"Nuff... not now."

"C'mon Zeph, nobody else is home and we haven't been alone in days!"

"I'm meant to be acting chief!"

Her brother pouted, hands still trying to worm under her tunic as they often did. Zephyr allowed it for a minute, but forced herself away much to her brothers disappointment.

"Zeeeeeph."

Spotting her boots, Zephyr wriggled further away from Nuffink so she could put them on in peace.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Nuffink pouted, crossing his arms. Zephyr rolled her eyes and stretched up to kiss him as a compromise, forcing herself away before his hands could wander again. Still pouting, Nuffink followed her out of their shared bedroom, watching as she adjusted her ruffled clothes and grabbed her cloak. Her brother stole another kiss before she left, and Zephyr allowed it since she was about to head out into the rest of Berk, where their relationship was obviously a secret.

It was still _technically_ a secret to their parents, but honestly Zephyr didn't think they had room to judge given how... _close_ father and grandmother were, and presumably with mothers approval as the three shared a room.

Zephyr caught the soft, loving looks that passed between Hiccup and Valka as she approached, hugged first by her grandmother then her father.

"Morning Zephyr."

"Hey dad. Reporting for duty and all that."

The work the Chief put Zephyr to as part of her training to take over in the future was enough to keep her busy, though it didn't entirely keep her mind off of Nuffink, the phantom of his touch still on her skin, creeping into her thoughts at inopportune moments. It didn't help when she caught sight of Nuffink, sweating with exertion as he helped haul logs from the woods.

By the time Zephyr got home, she was feeling a bit flustered. Having seen the three older residents of the Haddock homestead head to the New Meade Hall for dinner, Zephyr knew Nuffink would follow her back to their hut, and was far more accommodating of his hands slipping under her tunic when he slid up behind her again.

"Hey, guess what?"

Zephyr quirked an eyebrow, shivering lightly as she felt his rough fingertips on her bare stomach.

"What?"

"My parents aren't home."

She rolled her eyes - he said that sort of thing a lot, and Zephyr answered the same every time.

"Your parents are _my_ parents."

He turned her, starting to pull her tunic up with heat in his big green eyes.

"I know. I just like hearing you say it."

And with that, he pulled her tunic up and off, discarding it as he went for the wrap around her chest.

"I'm a little sweaty."

"Don't care."

Zephyr fumbled with the belt around his waist, throwing it to the side so she could undress him in turn. They were familiar enough with one another by then that shyness wasn't an issue, piles of discarded leather and linen on the ground quickly ignored in favour of hands roaming bare skin on top of the nearest bed. Probably Zephyr's... she wasn't looking. Nuff was more interesting to her eyes.

Though they'd been physically intimate for a while now, they still had yet to go 'all the way'. Nuffink was definitely a 'dive right in' type, but he didn't push when Zephyr asked to wait. They had to be a little smart about stuff like that anyway - it _really_ would not do for Zephyr to fall pregnant, especially with no boyfriend she could be hastily married off to to cover it up. Still, with his solid weight warm against her own, Zephyr definitely felt the pull to him, panting as Nuff nuzzled and bit playfully down her throat, knowing how she liked that sensation.

Zephyr knew his body too, dragging her nails down the freckled skin of his back, tugging playfully at the blond curls on his chest before pinching teasingly at his nipple, grinning as he growled and rutted more firmly against her. Her brother delighted in Zephyr's gasp, rough hand sliding down to squeeze her breast, tweaking her in turn until she twitched and arched into his touch.

Her legs parted willingly when his fingers brushed her thigh, Nuffink's erection hot and heavy against sensitive inside of her inner thigh. His thumb pressed down and rubbed in a circle, his mouth tipped up in a crooked grin as Zephyr moaned under him.

"You're hot like this."

Zephyr met his gaze, doing her best to look sarcastic which was more difficult when he kept touching her like _that._

"So I don't look hot all the time?"

His hand faltered as Nuffink's mouth fell open, about to start stammering his response so he wouldn't get in trouble. Giggling, Zephyr leant up and kissed him.

"Idiot. Love you."

He murmured " _love you too"_ in time with steady strokes of his fingers, each one stoking the heat low in her belly, urging Zephyr more to forget sense and take that final step with him. She bit her lip, hips rolling up into his touch, feeling his intense gaze taking in the way he responded. Nuffink was a little flighty and distracted most of the time, but he _never_ struggled to keep focused on her.

Nuffink grunted when her hand closed around him, loving the way he pulsed and throbbed against her palm, the soft little whine he made in the back of his throat when she stroked him. So close to his face, Zephyr could look over all his features, like the freckles they shared and the way his soft cheeks contrasted with his stubbled, sharpened jaw, leaving his face somewhere in the middle of maturity and she adored it all because it was _him._

Though many of her thoughts were becoming increasingly incoherent, Zephyr was suddenly and starkly aware that while she'd probably have to get married to someone 'acceptable' in the future, she certainly didn't have any intentions on saving herself for that faceless husband who wasn't Nuffink.

Catching his open mouth with her own, Zephyr leant back a minute later, meeting his eyes with her own. He met her gaze just as intently, seeming to know her question before she asked it.

"You want to?"

"I doubt there's a man alive who'd say no to you Zeph."

She rolled her eyes, squeezed him in warning and grinned when his eyes widened as the threat was well received.

"Not what I asked."

His face softened, a gentle smile on his face.

"I know. I was just giving you the chance to change your mind. I know it's a big deal for you."

"Not for you?"

He shrugged as best he could before sliding his arms up to cradle her close.

"Eh. It's always been you for me."

She knew that in her heart, remembering all the years his big green eyes followed her, how Zephyr had been his first call when he fell down or found something cool. It was there in the loving gaze he gave her, the way his itchy feet and boundless energy settled for her like no other.

"And you for me."

That was what Zephyr held at the forefront of her mind as they fumbled together, usually-knowing hands clumsy for the new experience. Zephyr knew it could hurt, remembered her mothers advice from when her moonsblood first began and did her best to _relax,_ Nuffink panting and groaning before he bucked hard and filled her completely.

" _Gods_ Zeph!"

It stung at first, but it wasn't as bad as she thought - she was hot for him already, and she knew that would have made it easier.

"G-gotta be careful Nuff."

"Careful?"

"Yeah. Can't put a baby in me, yanno?"

He pulled a face, but nodded.

"You better marry someone blond, cus I'm putting a baby in you some day."

The thought sent a thrill through her, the forbidden heat of carrying her brothers child beckoning her from the future already.

" _Some day._ Not now."

Rearranging their legs somewhat so he could move a little easier, Nuffink's rhythm was anything but graceful, as messy and do-first-think-later as he always was. It wasn't the explosive, brilliant pleasure she'd heard talk of (and _felt_ when Nuffink used his mouth...) but it got better as it went on, and when she let herself be lost in enchanting green eyes and a crooked, toothy smile Zephyr found herself glad she'd thrown caution to the wind at last.

"Good?"

Zephyr nodded; she was _sure_ it could have been better, but Nuffink glowed with the praise and there was time to improve later. It still felt good to have him _inside_ her, to feel his heat and weight against her body, to hear his voice as he uttered love and praise between increasingly desperate sounds. His fingers fluttered against her skin as his hands clenched and released, lips pressed to her shoulder when he couldn't hold his head up any longer. His breath was hot and damp as he panted, gasped her name and Zephyr was both relieved and amazed he had the capacity to remember to pull out of her, his hand moving to tug at his cock less than a half-dozen times before he spilled across her stomach.

She stroked his sweaty back as Nuffink caught his breath, dopey and doe-eyed for her as he kissed her breathless, seeming quite smug as he took in the mess he'd left behind. Zephyr felt his fingers worm their way between her damp thighs, not content to leave her unsatisfied, gentling his touch and apologising when it became clear she was tender.

They embraced while she was still twitching from her own climax, Nuffink stroking her face occasionally with his clean hand and absorbing what they'd done, the step they could never take back. Not that she'd have wanted to if she could.

Zephyr grimaced when she went to stretch, Nuffink's come starting to dry and stick to her. He laughed, but agreeably fetched water and cloth to clean her up with. She'd barely finished wiping herself down when they heard the door to their hut open, shattering their little bubble where it was just the two of them. They scrambled in to clothes, Nuffink's hair hopelessly tousled but then he was always a bit of a mess. There wasn't much to be done for just how _high_ he looked, smiling as though Odin's Valkyries themselves had come down from Valhalla for him.

"The fire's almost out... did those two even eat?"

The door to their room was knocked and quickly opened, and the two were the picture of normality on seperate beds, Nuffink playing with his word while Zephyr pretended to be engrossed in a book. Their mother eyed the two quietly before speaking.

"Have you guys had dinner?"

"Is it that late already?"

"I missed a meal? Unheard of! Quick Zeph, before I waste away!"

Nuffink leapt up, knocking his sword to the ground and wincing before he dashed out of their room. Astrid hovered, then pushed the door closed and approached Zephyr slowly, glancing behind her.

"Are you being careful?"

Her voice was low, secretive. Zephyr froze, panicked by the idea her mother _knew,_ and if she knew, she'd try to make them stop.

But the only question had been if she was being careful. Was an answer an admission? Was no answer equally a giveaway? Should she play dumb and ask what was meant?

"I... uh... yeah."

Zephyr expected more response, but instead, she got a simple nod before Astrid stood and turned away. That was weird.

Then again, she mused as she left to join Nuffink by the fire for food, the older three residents had no place to judge them, and maybe all her mother _did_ care about was that they were being smart about it. Though it _was_ pretty weird that two generations had such... _unique_ leanings, right?

Or maybe it was just a Haddock thing.

-HTTYD-

**Writing Nuffink's name does feel weird, like my instinct was to go back and write 'nothing' every time. Hopefully I get used to it.**


End file.
